Question: In the primary election, Ms. Eli Fant received twice as many votes as her opponent. If she received 3248 votes, how many votes did her opponent receive?
Answer: Her $3248$ votes are twice the number of votes as her opponent, who must have $\frac{3248}{2}=\boxed{1624}\text{ votes}$.